


Strip Punishment

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Caning, Dacryphilia, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Punishment, Stripping, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: You were being punished, because you were caught kissing Lana. You knew the rules Sister Mary had set for just you, and you knew this wasn't going to be a very fun punishment.Will include whipping, threats of violence, and devil possession.





	

“Kiss me, (Your Name)!” Lana whispered in your ear, and you swallowed hard. You wanted to, but you couldn't. Especially since Sister Mary was close by. She would kill you, because she made specific rules for just you.

“Lana, I want to, but I can't.” you said, and Lana rolled her eyes.

“Shut up,” Lana said before kissing you, causing you to drop the pan. You pulled away instantly when the sound filled the room. Looking to the left of you, you saw the person you feared the most. She looked angry, and she rushed towards you.

“Lana, clean her mess up. (Your Name) and I have something's to discuss.” she said, grabbing you by the hair.

Everyone saw that you were being dragged up Sister Jude's “Staircase to Heaven”. They knew what was in store for you, especially Pepper. She saw Sister Mary give you the rules as she began to finger you. But Pepper refused to try and bring it up.

“How dare you disobey me!” she screamed as she threw you into Sister Jude's office.

“Please, I'm sorry,” you pleaded, and she slapped you in your face as a response.

Grabbing the chair, Sister Mary sat down. This confused you, but you decided not to say anything about it.

“This is your punishment; well part one of it, anyway. Now, you're going to strip for me. You're going to do it nice and sexy. I want you to remove all clothes, and you will not leave a single thing on.” she instructed you to do, and you began. Starting with your button up shirt, you unbuttoned one by one. Refusing to look away from Sister Mary, because you knew she loved eye contact.

She was smirking as she watched you, and you knew what was going to come next. Once all your clothes were off, she stood up. Walking to the cabinet where all the canes were in, she grabbed the thickest one. Smiling, she threatened, “Bend over, whore. If you make a sound, I will hurt you more. You can cry, of course.”

You bent over Sister Jude's desk, and prepared yourself for the pain that was coming. The first hit came down with full force, and you accidentally let out a scream.  
“What did I say you stupid slut?” she asked, hitting you three more times with the cane.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” you pleaded with Sister Mary, and thankfully, you heard the cane hit the floor.

“I want you to lay on your back, on the desk. Now.” she said sternly, and you did just that.  
“I want you to beg me to fuck you. I want you to be dirty, bitch.” she said, walking closer in between your legs.

“Please, Sister...please fuck my wet, slutty pussy.” you begged, and Sister Mary lightly rubbed your clit with her thumb.

“Hm, I don't think you want it bad, do you?”

“I do, Sister Mary, please fuck the pussy you own.” you begged, and Sister Mary slipped a finger into your tight, wet pussy.

Pushing in a second finger, she moved them in and out in a slow pace. You knew she was doing it on purpose because it tortured you, and she loved that. “Please, faster!” you moaned, trying to grab her wrist, but was soon stopped by a force unlike a normal person could do.

“Wait wha-?” you were saying, but she stopped you in your tracks.

“Ha, silly slut. I'm the devil, I can do anything you can't.” Sister Mary laughed, and you struggled against the invisible restraints.

Continuing to finger fuck you, Sister Mary began slapping your thighs as hard as she could. “You like when I use you like this?” she asked in a voice filled with lust.

“Yes, Sister, oh fuck, yes!” you screamed as she sped up her pace.

Pulling you by your neck to sit up, Sister Mary slapped you hard across the face. “You like that?” she asked, and you nodded. Tears running down your face, she smiled. Leaning in and licking your tears, Sister Mary slapped you again. She knew you loved to cry, and it turns her on to see you in tears.

“I want to lick your pussy, Sister. Please?” you asked, and Sister Mary took her clothes off.

“You're lucky your tears made me so wet, slut.” she smirked, slapping you once more in the face.

Getting on your knees, you waited for her to sit on your face. Once she did, you began to suck hard on her clit. She had a rule. No breathing until she came.

“Just like that, whore.” she said, throwing her head back. She was easy to pleasure, but you were starting to not be able to breathe. “Oh? Can't breathe? Well to bad, you know my rule.” she reminded you, and slipped your tongue into her pussy. In and out, you tongue fucked her as hard as you could. Fighting to not pass out, you gripped her thighs as you looked up at her. She had a wicked smile on her face that gave you goosebumps.

“Fuck, I'm going to come, you fucking slut!” she moaned, coming almost simultaneously with her words. Her juices running down your chin, and all over your chest. Pulling away from you, she slapped you across the face before pulling you up by your hair.

Screaming in pain, you began to cry again. Sister Mary bent you over Sister Jude's desk, and picked up the cane. “You know, (Your Name), I'm still very angry at you. And you know I am when I'm angry.”

“Please, Sister, my ass hurts so bad.” you pleaded, and that made her laugh.

“I don't give a shit if your ass hurts. It's my ass to do whatever I please. Do you understand?” she asked, causing you to whimper.

Hitting your ass twice, she asked again, “Do you understand?” Hitting you a third time, you screamed out “Yes!”

“Good. Don't you dare do it again, or I will kill you. You're mine, and always will be. Now get dressed and get out.”

“Yes, Sister Mary.”


End file.
